Un Holy Matrimony - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Wedding Bells, Wedding Bells. The day has finally come for Draco and Harry to be married! SMUT. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


Harry sighed, glancing up at Ron, who was fiddling with his the cuffs of his dress shirt, attempting to thread cuff links on. He swallowed the sudden eruption of butterflies in his stomach back down before crossing the small room to his best friend. He reached for the cuff links.

"So tell me again, why you two can't see each other?" Ron muttered as Harry fixed his cuff.

He shrugged. "It's kind of a Muggle tradition. In a hetero wedding, the groom doesn't see the bride until she walks down the aisle." He moved to the other cuff, inserting the cuff link into the small buttonhole on the end of the sleeve. "Only here its' the groom sees the groom...and here we aren't walking down the aisle..." Harry took a step back, looking at Ron. "Thank you." He murmured.

"What for? I should be thanking you for helping me get those bloody things on!"

Harry laughed. "For being there, and accepting of him...and of me. For never questioning your faith in me or our friendship. You're my oldest and most sacred friend. I'm so thankful that you're here with me on this day."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder, biting his lower lip in what looked like an attempt to keep his emotions in check. "I'm thankful to be here, mate. I'm just glad you were able to find someone who makes you so happy, even if he drives you and everyone else crazy all the time." He laughed, tilting his head back. "Aren't we supposed to be saving this sappy shit for the actual ceremony?"

Harry rolled his eyes, making his way back to the mirror before reaching for his jacket. "I am going to attempt to not cry."

"You know Hermione will be a big mess." Ron remarked, settling into a chair.

"I haven't seen her, how's she look?"

"Stunning...well, last I saw her she was in the dress, but hadn't gotten all the hair and things done. I'm sure once she is all made up she will look bloody brilliant." Ron settled his ankle on his knee, watching as Harry fluffed his hair in the mirror.

"When are you going to propose to her?" Harry jabbed playfully, looking down at his hand, which was ringless, both given to Andromeda to place on a pad for Teddy to deliver. He glanced over at the redhead, whose brows furrowed for a moment.

"I've honestly been thinking about it a lot lately." He shifted slightly, cheeks dusting with color. "I mean, we've gotten our own place, we're settled in. Our relationship is better than ever." Ron blew out a stream of air. "What do you think, mate?"

Harry grinned. "I say go for it. I'm sure you'll get lots of 'Oh, it's about time.' and 'finally!'s but I'm sure she will be over-the-moon." He grabbed his suit jacket, pulling it on and giving himself a long look in the mirror, trying to swallow the quickly forming lump in his throat down. "I _still_ really can't believe it, you know?" He muttered, slipping buttons through holes, heart thudding. "Draco Malfoy, of all people. That I would be marrying the person who made my life miserable, who made me eat more gravel than I'd like to admit. Draco Malfoy, who would send me into crazy tangents, who I'd stalk for _months_." Harry glanced over at Ron. "Who I genuinely hated...and now I'm as completely mad about him as he is for me."

Ron gave a soft chuckle. "I don't think you could ever be as mad about him as he is you, Harry." He shifted in his chair, color flashing across freckled skin once more. "He used to talk about you...all the time."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, smoothing the front of his jacket before turning to the redhead.

"I'd hear him talking about you constantly. Remember when we would always have to sit near him in Potions? He was always mentioning your name."

"Good stuff?" Harry gave him a wicked grin.

Ron shrugged. "You think? I mean sometimes he would say things like 'Potter looks like a bloody git today,' which I guess can be construed to 'Potter's looking fit' or something. Did Parkinson know he was gay?"

He nodded, thrill dancing along his spine at the thought of the blonde gushing over him in class. "Yeah, after a bit she did...and she knew about his crush on me." He snagged his thumb between teeth. "Did he ever say anything else?" He watched as cheeks filled further with redness.

"I believe I once heard him mentioning something about your arse being 'plump' or 'fat'...one..one of those." He swallowed, seeing Harry giving him a sly grin.

"Why didn't you tell me these things before?"Harry asked, glancing at his watch, seeing it was nearly time for them to head to the tent.

Ron gaped. "As if you needed another reason to fight him! Harry you would have busted his head in for saying you had a nice bum. Besides, it was incredibly embarrassing, it's hard to even say it now!"

Harry laughed, biting his thumb once more, eyes gleaming with this bit of gossip to goad his soon-to-be husband with. "I'm glad you did tell me." He looked at his watch once more. "Are you ready? We need to go find the others."

Ron sighed, wriggling his way from the chair, clasping his hands together and giving Harry a brilliant grin. "Let's go get you married, yeah?"

Harry led them from the master bedroom, hearing Molly's voice lilting from the kitchen as they made their way down the stairs. "He's not in here, right?" He called from the landing.

"No! It's just me, Harry! Everyone else has made their way to the tent." She turned around from the mirror she had been fixing her hat in. "Oh, you both look so handsome." Molly whispered, bringing both of them in for a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, my dear." She said, clasping his hands in hers.

"Thank you Molly. It really means a lot..." He squeezed her hands lightly. "And like I told Ron, thank you for being accepting of me...and of him. I know how hard it was at first."

She simpered, reaching up to cup his jaw. "I've loved you as though you were my own for a long time, Harry. I could never imagine pushing you away like I did ever again." She shook her head, clearing her throat. "Come now, let's get going! You don't want to miss your own wedding, do you?"

..

Harry gulped hard, feeling as though he had swallowed a few rather rambunctious Pixies down in his stomach. He was positioned on one side of the altar, curtain obscuring his view. Once all of the wedding party had filed in, music would start then he and Draco would come from behind their respective sections to join each other at the altar. They figured it was a decent solution than Harry walking down the aisle. He blew out a long stream of air, trying to keep as calm as he could. Soft music began to play and he peeked from between two curtains to see people starting to walk down the white rose petal littered path. His hands felt cold and slightly clammy, knowing he was probably going to be a sobbing mess in front of all these people. Ron and Hermione, arm and arm paraded down, Ron's face nearly as red as his hair. Hermione looked stunning, just as Ron had said, bouquet of yellow lilys and white roses clutched in her free hand, a white rose tucked into her hair just above her ear. He cleared his throat, emotion already pooling in his belly as the music faded out, the wedding party having settled into their spots. He took a what he hoped was a steadying breath, playing with the curtains idly in the few moments before their music started. A lilting tone, one they had heard a few months back while out dancing. Draco had fallen in love with it and they had determined that it, without the vocals would be perfect for them to walk into. He peered once more between the curtains across the room, seeing the blonde pulling his back. Harry's heart leaped almost painfully in his chest, sliding the fabric over and meeting grey eyes for the first time since they had apparated from their home early this morning. He wanted nothing more than to run and jump into his arms, he looked so good. Harry took a few steps forward, those burning him even from this distance. He felt his pulse quickening with each movement, need for his lover scorching through him.

Draco sucked his lower lip into his mouth hard, reaching out and grasping Harry's left hand when he was finally within reach, the urge to crush him against him and bury his face in his hair almost overwhelming. He brought the hand up to his mouth, giving it a few kisses. "I love you so much." He whispered, grey eyes already threatening to fill with tears. "You look so handsome." Draco took the other hand, searching green eyes.

"I love you, too. You look absolutely stunning." Harry shifted forward slightly, letting the Adonis' scent flood his senses, calming the bundle of frayed nerves within him. He glanced over at Arthur, who was beaming, stack of notes in his hand, Muggle suit making him appear much younger. He had eagerly accepted the idea of officating their wedding, the idea of having to take class that Muggles did thrilling to him.

The redheaded Patricarch cleared his throat, peering at the two before turning his attention to the crowd settled into seats around them. He began with the usual 'we are gathered here today to bond these two together in matrimony' but added a few extras, talking about the sorrows of the War, how those who had lost so much were still able to find strength and even love in such hard times. He spoke of the power love had to bring people, even those who once hated each other, together. Arthur talked about how marriage was a two way street, how one was always trying to meet in the middle with the other. He congratulated the boys on their ability to see through the bad and only focus on the good within each other. After some time, Andromeda appeared at the end of the isle with Teddy, dressed in a tiny matching suit, pillow with their rings attached to his hand. His hair rapidly changing from a fiery red to the same dark shade as Harry's as the two approached the couple.

Draco bent down, shaking Teddys' free hand and giving him a big smile, thanking him for the rings and letting him know what a great job he had done. He took the pillow, standing back up and threading them from their loops. Catching Harry's eye, he gave the brunette a sly grin as he handed Harry his ring. "You're my favorite." He said softly.

"Yeah?" Harry countered, rolling Draco's ring between his fingers briefly before pocketing it.

"Stop, we're supposed to be serious right now!" He chided, affection for the brunette boiling nearly to the surface.

"Serious?"

"Harry!" Draco scoffed, earning a chuckle from a few people in the crowd. He relaxed slightly, reaching for his hand once more. "I just wish I could kiss you." He said in a quiet, petulant voice, hands trembling slightly.

"Well maybe if you'd get through these vows then you could!" Harry chided, grinning when he was pinched through his jacket.

He rolled his eyes, glad Harry had broken the tension he had been feeling. Draco gave a soft squeeze to his hand once more before meeting his gaze. "I love you, more than anything in this entire world. I honestly can't imagine what my life would be like with you not in it." He tried to keep his voice measured, watching green eyes widen slightly. "I still...I still can't believe that I get to spend the rest of my days with you, letting you keep me in line, letting you keep the bed a bloody mess because its _never_ done up." He bit his lower lip. "I can pull that hair whenever I want and now I never have to worry about you turning around and cleaning my clock."

"Maybe." Harry interjected, flashing a sly little grin.

"Stop!" Draco groaned, wishing he could pull the little brunette in for a hard kiss. "You keep messing with me I'm gonna be brutal during yours', Potter."

"You will not because you'll be a crying mess." Harry leered playfully.

"Oh you think?" Draco countered, squeezing his hand again. "Stop distracting me." He swallowed, knowing that the brunette was right. He began reciting the core part of the vows, the 'til death do us part, to have and to hold sort of business. He slipped Harry's ring haphazardly from his jacket pocket and rolled it between his fingers. "I can't wait to be your husband." He muttered, slipping the ring back onto Harrys' finger. He snagged his lower lip between teeth, raising glassy grey eyes up to meet green.

Harry laughed softly, reaching up to wipe a tear that tipped over, spilling down Dracos' cheek. He cupped his jaw, watching the blondes chin quiver slightly. He simpered as Draco rubbed his face into his hand gently. "I haven't even gotten started." He drew in a slow breath, clasping Draco's left hand with his free hand. "You make me so happy. Dray, you rescued me from the darkest place in my life, when I was at the lowest point and I only thought there was one way out." He felt his hand squeezed hard, looking up to see more tears leaking. "You...you brought me back to life in every sense of the phrase. You give me everything I never thought I needed, fill all the voids I didn't know I needed filled." He swallowed, feeling tears beginning to prickle in his own eyes. "You accept me exactly for I am and forgive me for everything I was. I love you today more than I did yesterday and I will love you even more tomorrow. You are a light that led me back to where I belong, you give me strength I didn't know I had. I love you so much."

"Son of a bitch, Harry." He muttered, dragging his free hand across his face, wiping the tears now steadily pouring down.

He chuckled, brushing blonde bangs from red eyes. "I'm only being honest." He glanced at Arthur, who had been watching them intently. He began repeating each line that Arthur had read off for Draco, watching a pale, pointed face scrunch up in an attempt to save some composure. He let go of his face to rummage for the ring, fingers shaking just as hard as they had been the first time he had put a ring on his finger.

Arthur shifted slightly, clearing his throat. "Okay, all that's left is to seal it with a kiss! I now pronounce you wed!" He took a step back as Draco flung his arms around Harrys neck, pulling the brunette in and kissing him as though it were the only thing that would give him air.

Harry giggled, reaching up to cup the back of his head, dialing the kiss back to something a little more appropriate for dozens of people. "Settle down, husband." He whispered against his lips.

Draco hummed softly, trailing his lips into his hair. "You think that will work, husband?" He muttered, hand toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled back, seeing cheeks flushed, lower lip puffy from the forcefulness of his kiss. "You look stunning." He grasped both his hands, bringing the left up, kissing his ring. He beamed at his lover as everyone clapped in celebration of their love.

..

"I just want to hole up with you and snog until your face is purple." Draco muttered, taking a sip of his champagne and giving the brunette a long look.

"Keep it in your pants, Malfoy!" Harry chided, green eyes sparked with mischief, his thoughts very similar to the blondes, wanting to get away from the crowd for just a bit.

"Think again, Malfoy." Draco countered, watching color rush across olive skinned cheeks at the use of is new surrname.

Harry rolled his eyes, glancing at his watch. "We don't have anywhere to be for a while, this part doesn't end for another twenty minutes or so." He reached out, taking Draco's hand and leading him from the area where champagne and small snacks were being served while the tent was transforming into reception hall. He knew a secluded spot just along the woodline surrounding the Burrow.

"You're not taking me into the woods are you?" Draco chided, recalling a time on Hogwarts grounds where he had led the brunette into the brush.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, giving him a petulant look. "We aren't fucking in the woods. There's a wooden bench back here that I used to go lay on and look at the stars late at night. I think Hermione and I are the only ones who really know it's there."

"That sounds awful nice, laying out and looking at the stars." He murmured as they trudged across the property. Harry had shed his jacket, just in his dress shirt and tie. Hair that had attempted to stay kept was now mussed in a halo around his head. Draco felt his heart leap in his chest knowing he would have his hands in those messy locks soon. "We can't really see too many stars in our back yard at night, can we?"

Harry shrugged, opening the gate leading to the fenced in part of the yard located directly behind the house. "We never really go out there when it's dark, maybe we will have to see. But I honestly don't think with all the city lights we will see much."

"It'd be nice to lay out in the dark with you." He stated, kicking a pair or wellingtons out of the way, a few gnomes making noises of protest.

"Yeah, you're right. I think we just get so caught up with work...and with wedding planning we forget to do a lot." Harry opened the other gate, seeing the bench growing closer.

"We're _married_ now, Harry! We have all the time in the world for little dates now!" He said, rubbing his thumb along the side of his hand as they approached a rickety looking wooden bench. "You sure that will hold both of us?"

Harry laughed, settling onto the bench and looking up at his lover. "I suppose we will find out, won't we?" He raked his eyes across Draco, nibbling his lower lip. "Merlin, you look so handsome."

Draco rolled his eyes, shifting his pant legs up slightly, giving him the wiggle room to climb into the Boy Wonders lap. He wound his hands around his head, toying with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "So do you, I can't wait to get you out of this suit though."

"Behave." Harry chastised playfully, bringing him in for a long kiss.

"Mmm, I love you, baby." Draco said, leaning in and trailing lips along the shell of his ear. "You know damn well that I'm not going to behave." He murmured, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his neck, parting his thighs wider, sliding their pelvises together.

"Oh, what was I thinking!" Harry retorted, letting out a soft whimper as his flesh was nibbled and sucked. "Marks, love."

"It's a little too late for that." He chided, eyeing the bright pink mark, slick with saliva. He drug his tongue across it before moving slightly lower, beginning to suck there.

"Draco!" He whined, heat shooting to his groin as bruises were placed on his neck. He pushed him away slightly, delighting when he saw pointed cheeks flushed with pleasure. Harry gave a careful roll upwards of his hips, watching a full lower lip snag between white teeth.

"Harry!" He countered, giggling low in his throat against his skin.

Harry spanked him lightly, earning a feral growl.

"Dear Merlin." Draco muttered, cheeks suddenly stained pink. He locked his gaze with hooded green eyes. "You look stunning."

"I look stunning? You should see you, those cheeks all red, this delicious chubby you've got _just_ from snogging me." He rolled his hips slightly, earning a breathy whine.

"Harry!" He cried out softly, wrapping his hands around the back of Harry's neck, shifting closer.

"Oh, I thought you liked that sort of thing?" Harry lilted, gripping a cheek tightly through his trousers, pushing him forward in a slow roll, watching as color deepened across a pointed face.

"Fuck, you know I do." He whispered, jaw clicking shut in an attempt to keep from hardening even further. "Stop."

Harry chuckled, moving the hand up to slide into the pants, cupping his bottom once more. "Oh?"

"Harry." He muttered, giving him a petulant look, mouth falling open in a quiet moan as fingers brushed along his entrance through the fabric of his briefs. Draco shivered, trying to keep at least a shred of self-control. He leaned in, kissing along the other side of his neck, nibbling the skin there.

"You're going to make me look like a leper." He replied, rolling the blondes hips over in and over in a torturous loop.

"Well, if you would stop rutting me against you I could probably stop."

"Hmm, you want me to stop?" Harry asked, tugging Draco's earlobe between teeth, earning a whiney little moan.

"Kind of, because I'm almost hard enough that it won't go away on it's own." He muttered, sitting back and giving the brunette a bratty look.

Harry giggled, moving the hand from his dress pants and smoothing it across the front, squeezing him gently.

"That's not helping either, Harry." Draco said, brushing dark bangs from his eyes, sucking his own lip into his mouth as fingers brushed across his tip.

"It's not?" He said, canting his head to the side, sliding the tip of his finger along the teeth of Dracos' zipper. Harry reached around with his free hand and gave him another light spank.

"Fuck, Harry!" He whined, scrunching his nose up as his cock twitched under prying fingers. "You've seriously gotta stop or else I'm making you blow me on this rickety ass bench."

"Making me?" Harry countered, smirk as sly and evil as the blonde in his laps. "I don't think you can _make_ me do anything, Malfoy."

He laughed, taking his mouth in a round of biting kisses, leaving him with a serious set of swollen lips. "You're a mess." He teased, tugging his tie gently.

"I figured you'd be here!" Lilted softly from behind them, causing the pair to turn towards the sound. Hermione was making her way to the bench, heels in her hand. "You know your introduction is in like...seven minutes right?" She swept golden eyes over Harry, noting his disheveled hair, hickeys littering the skin of his neck. "You are a mess."

Harry laughed, shifting the blonde from his lap. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" He muttered, reaching up to push his hair into some sort of semblance.

"Because I can see at least three very...very bright hickeys from here." She crossed her arms, giving the pair a stern look. "You couldn't have waited?"

"When can we ever wait, Hermione?" Draco replied, giving her a wicked grin as he adjusted his trousers, trying to shake feeling back into his legs.

She rolled her eyes, gesturing for them to follow. "Come now! We have things to do!" Hermione tutted as they trudged across the yard. "I wish I knew something to fix your neck with."

"I wish you did too, Hermione, then you could teach me!" Harry said with a soft chuckle. He grinned as he felt Draco's fingers lace with his. "You are a brat!" He muttered to the blonde.

"Hardly, you asked for it!" Draco countered, closing the gate behind them as they made their way to the tent.

"We've gotten a lot of use out of this tent, this is the third wedding we've had in it." Hermione remarked, stopping just outside to slip her heels back on.

"You think you and Weasley will be next?" Draco said, giving her a sly smirk as they entered.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind." Hermione gave them a warm smile. "I'll go let them know you're here. Don't start snogging again!"

Draco laughed, pulling the brunette flush. "I do what I please, Granger."

Hermione pointed her finger at them, furrowing her brow. "Behave!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "Mmm, yes ma'am!" He gave her a grin as she walked away.

The blonde growled softly, hand trailing down to give him a firm squeeze. "Merlin, I love you."

He tucked his head into the crook of his neck, humming as they swayed slightly. "I love you, too. I can't wait to dance with you."

"I can't wait either, baby." He smoothed his hands up and down his back, kissing the side of his head, burying his nose in dark locks. Draco squealed as he felt lips suddenly sucking at his skin, teeth nipping the flesh. "Harry!"

He giggled, stepping back and admiring the fat mark across pale skin. "That's payback!" He murmured, green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You're really going to get it when I finally have you alone, boy." Draco warned in a low voice, watching those eyes lose focus momentarily. He took his hand, leading him towards the area that had been transformed into their reception hall.

"I can't wait." Harry murmured, squeezing his hand lightly, earning a soft scoff.

"Stop!"

"Never!"

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you, The Malfoys!"

..

Draco loosened his tie, taking a drink from his coke and whiskey, eyes scanning the crowd for his husband. They had said speeches, his mother crying through nearly every one. Cake had been cut, the blonde had taken the high road, only smashing frosting on the Boy-Who-Lived's nose, feeding him a bite of the strawberry confection. Dinner had been served, Draco too hyped up from the fact that Harry Potter was now his husband to eat. Maybe he'd wander over to the h'orderves...

"I'm real proud of ye', Malfoy." Caused him to start, turning quickly towards the gruff voice, seeing Hagrid towering over him, dressed in his rough tweed suit, hair slicked back.

"T-Thank you, Hagrid." He said, giving the half-giant his first genuine smile from the blonde. He winced as a hand clapped him on the shoulder, drink threatening to spill over with the force.

"You turned out a lot differnt' than I thought you would." He squeezed gently. "You're nothin' like 'im, like any of 'em and I'm happy for that. They'd no right draggin' you into that sort of lot."

Draco bit his lower lip. "That means a lot, it's really something I've been needing to hear, honestly." He took a slow breath, feeling a weight that had been settled across his shoulder for years lifting, knowing that he hadn't turned out anything like his father, or anything like The Dark Lord had a restoring effect.

"You love 'im a lot...and I can see that. I'm glad, he deserves someone whose absolutely crazy about him, reckonin' the hand he's been dealt. Harry isn't used to having others care for 'im, you know? He 'as always just been on his own, even before."

He nodded, feeling strange having normal conversation with the giant he had tormented throughout school. "I've noticed, and I'll admit, it's taken a long time to get here. He didn't believe I really loved him and that I did want to marry him for a long time." Draco felt a twinge of emotion pool in his stomach. "I'm just glad he's mine, and I get to take care of him forever now."

"I'm truly happy you turned out this way. You beat the odds, that's for sure."

Draco beamed, reaching out to give his hand a firm shake, a dark mop of hair catching his eye. "I really do appreciate it, Hagrid. But if, you'll excuse me, I have a husband to track down." He took off across the dance floor after Hagrid had nodded him off, seeing the brunette talking animatedly at a table filled with old classmates. He took another long sip from his glass as Neville looked up, giving him a warm smile. Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist, resting his chin on a thin shoulder. "Thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to us." He murmured, eyes raking them. Luna gave a brilliant smile, saying she wouldn't miss it for the world. Seamus nodded, taking a swig from his beer. Draco grinned, elation boiling over knowing that he had finally done something right. He kissed at Harry's cheek. "I love you, baby." He whispered.

"I love you, too." He returned, nuzzling their heads together slightly. "And he's right, it does mean so much that all of you could be here with us! We've been through hell and back...I'm glad we can celebrate something good for once." Harry grinned as his friends all raised their glasses for a moment before taking a drink.

Draco spun him around, cupping his chin and giving him a soft kiss. "We should probably go check on Mum, she's a mess I'm sure." He rolled his eyes when the brunette took the glass tumbler from his hand, stealing a sip. "Get your own!" He chided playfully.

Harry giggled, handing it back as they moved up towards the front where the table that held the wedding party was situated, seeing Narcissa, dressed in a soft grey dress, yellow lily pinned to the front, her hair neatly plaited down the back. She was talking an older wizard, hunched and dressed in robes.

Draco vaguely recognized the man from a family gathering but couldn't recall. Narcissa turned to face them, features lighting up.

"Draco, I'm sure you don't remember as it's been such a long time since you've seen him, but this is your great Uncle." She said softly, placing her hand on Draco's elbow.

He reached out, shaking the mans hand. "I didn't honestly think there was anyone left, but it's nice to meet you, again."

The man chuckled. "You were just a boy last I saw you, barely up to your fathers elbow, I wouldn't imagine you'd have an idea who I was." He turned, weary eyes raking Harry. "Harry Potter, I never thought I'd have the pleasure." He extended his hand, letting the brunette clasp it tightly. "You're breaking a lot of rules here, I'm sure you both know that." The wizard gave them both a crooked smile. "We need some rules broken in this stagnant pure blood cess-pool. I'm proud of you both for stepping outside of the mold."

The pair blushed, thanking him respectively before Narcissa sent him off in an attempt to locate Andromeda. She turned to Harry and Draco, biting her lower lip. "My boys, you're both just so handsome...and COVERED in hickeys, for Merlin's sake what is wrong with you!" She chided, cheeks reddening slightly.

Draco laughed. "Trust me, Mum, we caught enough hell from Hermione about it." He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close. "It's my wedding day, you honestly think I'm going to have any self control?" He took another drink, noting the glass was nearly empty.

"Well no, not if you keep drinking." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"Mum, I've had one of these and half a glass of champagne. I'm not a lush."

It was Harry this time who laughed, glancing over at him.

Draco grinned. "We love you, Mother. We are going to go get another drink and dance, why don't you find someone to dance with?" He wound his fingers in between Harry's.

She gave him an eye roll, waving her hands in a 'shooing' motion.

Draco led him away towards the bar, stopping to shake hands and accept congratulations along the way. "I haven't had to shake this many hands in a long time." He muttered, climbing onto the barstool and ordering. He pulled the brunette to settle between his knees.

"Neither do I, and I have to admit, I don't miss it." Harry said, drawing a heart shape in the fabric of Draco's dress pants.

"Well I'm sure not, you were paraded around like a circus animal weren't you?" He teased, loosening Harry's tie, slipping the first button from it's hole. "I want to tie you up with these." He muttered, toying with the silky fabric.

Harry blushed softly, meeting silvery eyes. "Maybe."

"I hate you!" He whined, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss.

"But yeah, I was drug around a lot, from here to there. Especially during the Tri-Wizard tournament, where I was pretty much the poster child." He said, accepting his drink, stirring it with the small, red straw inside. "I don't miss having to deal with the formalities of being Harry Potter."

"Well, you're Mr. Malfoy now, so they will never know." He giggled, taking a sip, the whiskey burning the tip of his tongue. "I want to get good and drunk and shag you until your brains fall out."

Harry raised his eyebrow, giving the blonde a devilish little smile. "Yeah?"

He tugged at a nipple through the fabric of Harry's shirt. "Don't make me drag you off somewhere."

"Do it."

"Harry!" Draco cried out, sliding off the barstool and grabbing his free hand.

"That where we're going?" He lilted as he was led along.

"No, we're going to dance because we need to behave." Draco murmured, taking a long drink from his glass as they moved towards the dance floor. They had opted out of a 'first dance' Harry not wanting the flashiness of having all eyes on them as the brunette tried to keep from stumbling. He shook a few hands as they walked, finishing his drink, setting it on a table.

"You finished that already?" Harry chided as they finally made their way onto the wooden patch of dance floor.

"Maybe I need both hands?" Was his retort as he drew his husband close, one hand drifting up to cup Harry's chin.

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his glass. "Mmm." He said in a non-committal hum, toying with the tip of Draco's tie.

"Boy..."

He flicked green eyes up to meet grey. "Yes sir?" He murmured just loud enough for Draco to hear over the music. Harry felt a thrill dance along his spine as he watched those eyes cloud, fluttering shut for a moment.

"You're so going to get it." He whined, tucking his head into the crook of his neck, hands slipping around his waist, pulling him close as they swayed to the music.

Harry laughed, tossing back the rest of his drink before handing it off to a hostess meandering around taking and delivering orders. He wound his arms around Draco's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Am I?"

"You are such a tease." He breathed, heart leaping in his chest as fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He giggled, flicking the tip of his tongue across Draco's lower lip. "You love it."

"Not when I'm half hard in a room full of relatives."

Harry giggled once more, cupping the back of his head, bringing him in for a slow kiss, twining their tongues together. "You're half hard?" He asked, pressing himself further into the blonde, humming in appreciation as he felt him stiff against the fabric of his trousers.

"Yes, and you're not helping, Harry." He muttered, twirling the brunette in an effort to remove some of the burning heat between them. Draco let out a stream of air, watching the boy grin. He loved this little monster so much. "I wish we could just pack up and go."

"Do you think anyone would notice?" Harry replied, flashing him a wicked smile.

Draco furrowed his brow, allowing the Boy Wonder to hug up against him once more, not particularly caring that the song now playing wasn't slow. "I'm sure someone would notice." He bit his lip, dragging his hands through dark locks, giving them a slight tug, watching color seep across olive skinned cheeks. "I love you."

"We're probably going to get in trouble tonight." Harry remarked, twinging in his pants as fingers continued to card through his hair.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, taking his hand and leading them towards the head table.

"We're gonna end up hurting each other from going too fast."

"Oh, you thought I was going to go fast?" Draco said, pulling the chair out for Harry, settling into his own and dragging it close. "I figured I'd start kissing from your forehead;" He pressed his lips to the lighting shaped scar, then along his nose to his mouth. "Down." He murmured against his lips, nibbling at his chin. "Hmmm, what did you once tell me...'lick you from tailbone to tip'...that sounds like a pretty good idea for tonight."

Harry felt need for the blonde bloom in his stomach, sending tendrils of heat through his torso. He swallowed hard, glancing up through a fringe of lashes to see grey eyes swirling with lust.

"God, I love when you look at me like that, you're so sexy." He whispered, bringing him in for a searing kiss, swirling their tongues until they were breathless, drawing back to pull in air.

Harry reached for him once more, hands cupping his jaw as they kissed, background noise fading away as they got lost in each other.

"OI! BREATHE!" Broke them apart, each gasping, gulping slightly.

Ron scrunched his nose up, drink in hand as he sat down in his chair. "It looked like you were licking each others faces." He muttered.

"We were not!" Harry protested, sitting back in his chair and shifting his trousers.

"I don't understand how you two have the balls to snog like that in public." Ron said, taking a swig of beer, ears pink.

"Because we don't honestly care what others think." Draco replied, hand winding into Harry's. "Sometimes we can't actually help it. It's almost compulsory."

"I'm glad things went okay today, I know there was a lot of risk of negative people, like my sister threatening to rain down on it." He furrowed his brow. "Speaking of, Dean sends his well wishes. He was pretty mad that he wasn't able to attend because he's got to babysit her."

"Well maybe if she'd learn to act right." Draco muttered, irritation filling him at the thought of the redheaded witch. "Then we would have invited her. I mean it's not fair that all of her family is here, but she can't get her shit together."

Ron shrugged, grimacing. "Apparently she is never going to get past it."

"So what about your wedding?" Harry blurted out.

"Your wedding?" Draco inquired, eyebrow raising slightly. "Are you thinking about asking for Miss Granger's hand in marriage, Weasley?" He delighted as Rons' face erupted in color.

"I have been considering it, yeah." He looked at the pair. "You really think she'll say yes?"

Draco beamed, gesturing for one of the waitress to come near so he could order three shots of firewhisky. "I think she would say yes in a heart beat." He reached out, shaking Ron's hand. "I say go for it!"

Harry grinned. "She probably already has a stockpile of wedding plans stashed in the flat."

Ron laughed, taking another drink of his beer. "Oh I can almost guarantee that. I think this will be a long time coming, like you said earlier."

The waitress returned with the shots, settling them along the table in front of the trio.

Draco passed them out, each boy tipping the liquor back in celebration of things to come. He looked up, seeing Charlie approaching, feeling his cheeks flood with color from the liquor and the redhead.

"Congratulations, boys." He murmured, reaching out to shake both their hands before resting his elbows on the table, chin on his hands. "I figured you'd be gone by now." He lilted softly.

Harry laughed, glancing over to see pale cheeks stained red. He squeezed his hand gently. "Hmm, not for lack of trying. You know we have to meet and greet so many people." He raked his eyes along the older Weasley, having lost his jacket, white dress top straining to contain rippling muscles, sleeves rolled back revealing squirming tattoos. His hair falling across his shoulders in waves.

"Hmm, you want me to help sneak you out?" Charlie asked, eyes darting to his brother, who was scrutinizing the three, unable to identify the strange tension between them all.

Harry grinned as Draco let out a soft whine.

"You won't tell on us will you, Ron?" Charlie inquired of his younger sibling, who shook his head, ears red.

"No, no. I'll go f-find Hermione or something, distract her from wondering where you two are." He said, standing and grabbing his beer.

"Thanks Won-Won." Harry jeered playfully, flashing his best friend a wicked grin as they too stood, making their way down to join Charlie. He felt a thrill dance along his spine as he eyed the redhead once more.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry!" Draco chastized.

He laughed, following Charlie towards the exit. "I can't help it, love! Look at him!"

Draco felt heat rising in his cheeks. "I know but at least I can admire from afar with out looking like a dog with its tounge out!"

"Do I have my tongue out?"

"You're about to." Charlie stated in a low voice as they made their way into the yard, the night sky clear, the moon bright enough to illuminate everything. A few people were milling around, mostly wizards discussing the news, a few smoking.

Draco swallowed hard, trying to keep from leaping in his trousers as they were led away from the others, towards a large garden shed. He let out a sharp gasp as he was pushed against it by the redhead, eyes widening as Charlie leaned in close.

"Do you have any idea how often I think about you two?" He muttered, placing each hand against the wall on either side of Draco's head. "How bloody gorgeous you both are." He searched saucer like grey eyes. "I don't ask for much, but can we just snog for a bit?" Charlie looked at Harry, whose lip was snagged between teeth. "I just want to taste you...both of you."

Harry giggled low in his throat, looking at his husband, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly with shallow breaths. "Hmm, I think we can handle that, don't you agree, Dray?"

He nodded, eyes flickering to Harry for a second before returning to Charlie, who leaned closer, their lips brushing lightly as he searched his gaze. Draco felt his heart thudding hard in his ribcage as Charlie gave a few soft kisses, learning the shape of his mouth before sealing them together hungrily. He let out a quiet moan, opening up to the redhead, allowing his tongue to swirl around his. He felt his cock twinge painfully in his pants as the kisses continued, need burning up in his stomach.

Charlie let the blonde go, sucking in a breath of air, eyeing a red mouth and almost equally red cheeks. "Damn." He whispered before diving back in, hand sliding up into platinium locks.

He squealed into Charlies mouth as his hair was pulled lightly, little shocks of pleasure dancing along his spine. "Oh Merlin, you have to kiss Harry, I can't..." He muttered, reaching down to shift his trousers into a more comfortable postion.

Charlie reached down and cupped him lightly, earning a sharp cry. "All that from me?"

"We've been teasing each other pretty good all night." Harry replied, reaching out and tugging Charlies tie, green eyes dark from watching the two kiss. He drew him close, delighting in the dark growl issued from the older Weasley. "But, I'm sure you're not helping." He lilted, meeting his gaze. He leaned against the wall beside his husband, biting his lip once more.

"Dear God, I can't handle you two." Charlie stated, wasting no time in putting his mouth to work, tongue battling with Harry's.

Harry groaned, winding his arms around his neck as teeth sank into his lower lip. He wrapped his leg around Charlies thigh, delighting when the redhead scooped him up, allowing him to rut against him.

"Harry!" Draco chided, watching his lovers hips roll.

He giggled as the kiss ended, leaning over and capturing the Adonis' mouth in a series of shamelessly wanton kisses, letting him know exactly what he was thinking. He moaned as he felt lips trailing along his neck, nibbling his earlobe. Sensation racked him, almost painfully hard in his dress pants.

"You're killing me." Charlie muttered against his ear, pulling back to watch as their snogging. He groaned as Harry rolled his hips once again. He dropped him down as the pair's mouths finally separated, both boys sporting swollen lips. "What I wouldn't give to have both of you drop to your knees right now." He lilted in a low voice.

Harry gave his lover a wicked grin, watching as his mouth dropped open slightly. "Mmm, I think you'll have to open a little wider than that, love."

"Harry, we are not!"

Harry giggled, looking back at Charlie. "He's right, it's our wedding night, we should probably only shag each other, you know?" He tugged at the redheads tie once more. "But I think maybe once we've settled into married life, we should schedule a playdate, yeah?"

"You okay with something like that, Malfoy?" Charlie asked the blonde whose eyes were still so wide.

He bit his bruised lip. "We will definitely discuss it."

Harry let go of his tie. "Goodnight, Charlie." He murmured, reaching for Draco's hand to apparate them home.

..

The brunette wrapped his arms around his neck as soon as they landed, kissing him hungrily. He pressed him against the front door, hands tugging gently at the hair at the nape. Harry giggled as Draco let a soft whine between their open mouths. "I love you so much." He whispered, nibbling the blondes swollen lower lip.

"You need to slow down." Draco breathed, struggling to put distance between them. He kicked his shoes off, watching as Harry continued to give him a feral look. "We have all night, pace yourself, baby." He took the boy's hand after Harry had removed his shoes, leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you carry me over the threshold or something like that?" Harry giggled as they neared the door.

Draco glanced over his shoulder. "You want me too?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, that's so silly!" Harry used his free hand to give the blonde a spank, urging him into their room.

"It does seem quiet strange, doesn't it?" He murmured, slipping his wand out and lighting candles, casting a spell to duplicate them, a warm glow filling the room as he shut the lights off. He turned to see Harry tossing a handful of rose petals onto their sheets.

"Alright, let's get naked." Harry said, grinning.

Draco rolled his eyes, moving forward and giving his tie a slight tug. "Not so fast." He murmured, removing the tie and tossing it onto the floor. "Usually it's me whose so impatient." He worked on the buttons of Harry's dress shirt.

"I just want to be inside you, for you to be inside me." Harry muttered, slipping buttons from holes in Draco's top. He peered at him through a fringe of dark lashes.

"Oh, you think that's how it's going to go?" He grinned, pushing the garmet off thin shoulders. "You think you'll be able to last long enough to flip flop?" Draco cupped his face with both hands, rubbing his thumbs along cheek bones. He felt affection surge through his veins for his _husband_.

"I can sure try, can't I?" Harry countered, leaning in for a kiss but was held fast. He felt fingers slipping down to undo his belt.

"Hmm..." Draco murmured in a non-commital voice, popping the button to the trousers, sliding the zipper down. "You are _quite_ riled up, young man." He slipped his hand across the steadily thickening bulge behind briefs. "I don't see why you could come twice, you think you could do that?"

"Yes." Harry breathed, feeling heat flash across his face as he was fondled.

"Mmm, yes what, Harry?"

"Yes, sir." He whimpered as his trousers were pushed to his ankles.

Draco growled, shoving the tiny brunette onto the bed. "You are so fucking sexy." He muttered in a low voice, reaching for the pants and yanking them off, tossing them across the room. He slid between parted thighs, grinding his hips into Harry's earning a sharp gasp, looking up to see green eyes that were no longer green, but nearly black and blown, gleaming with mischief, burning with lust. Draco look a slow breath in, trying to keep the pace slow. He slid a hand into dark, mussed locks, tilting his head back slightly, opening his neck up, watching a pink mouth part with a soft sigh.

Harry let out a throaty giggle. "I can't believe you called me 'young man'." He stretched his arms out above his head, toying with one of their pillowcases.

"I mean, I am older, Harry." He grinned, leaning down and circling each pebbled nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, how could I forget." He murmured, biting his lower lip as a hand was placed around his wrists, holding them fast. "You have told me to respect my elders, haven't you?"

He let out a quiet moan, dragging his tongue up into each armpit, grinning as the boy wonder twitched. "That tickle, baby?"

"You know it does!" He giggled, squirming as he continued his assault.

Draco sat up slightly, hand still binding Harry's wrists. "You really haven't been that respectful, all this teasing you've been doing..." He rolled his hips, delighting in the sharp whine he received. "Not to mention, kissing another man right in front of me." He moved, flipping the little brunette over and straddling the backs of his knees. Draco leaned in close to his ear. "I think you deserve a little _punishment_."

Harry squealed, looking over his shoulder, accepting a deep, biting kiss from the blonde. "Mmm, punishment?"

Draco hooked fingers into the waistband of his underwear, yanking them down roughly, earning a throaty giggle that caused him to twitch behind undone trousers. He gave him a sharp spank, watching as Harry drug a hand through dark locks.

"Again." He whispered.

The blonde whimpered, fingers gripping the elastic to the briefs, free hand snapping along cheeks once more. "Harry." He began, grey eyes flicking up to see a contented, evil little smirk dancing across his lovers face.

"You're supposed to be punishing me, Mr. Malfoy." He murmured in a low voice.

He felt his jaw slacken slightly. Draco rubbed his hand along his bottom, stalling in an attempt to keep from losing control, although he knew it would probably be vanishing quite quickly.

"Dray." He whispered, quietly commanding the blonde. Harry let out a ragged snarl as he felt a hand wind into the back of his hair, wrenching his head back almost painfully. The other hand landing several hard slaps to his skin.

"This what you want, boy?" He managed to say after a few more spanks, hand starting to sting with the force.

"Yes, oh yes, sir." He whined, reaching down to shift his suddenly rock solid member into a more comfortable position.

Draco growled, unable to keep his self control in check. He felt dizzy with his need for the brunette. He let go of his hair, giving him another hard spank before leaning down and biting his ear roughly. "You drive me fucking mad." He reached between them, the back of his hand sliding along heated skin as he pulled himself from his briefs.

"I want you to fuck me mad."

He gasped, trailing kisses along his neck and ear, sucking the skin noisily. "That right?" He whispered against his ear, feeling the boy shudder as he rubbed his erection between his cheeks.

"You're so hard." He commented with a soft giggle, tilting his face to kiss the blonde deeply.

"How can I not be!? You're laying here, ass all red from my spanking." Draco nibbled his ear once more before continuing in a low, raspy voice. "That filthy mouth going like the dirty little slut that you are." He delighted in the breathy cry he received. He reached forward, fishing the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Draco continued to lanquidly rut against Harry, smearing pre-cum along the reddened skin. He kissed at the spot behind his ear, sucking lightly. "I'm going to wreck you."

"Mmm, wreck me?" Harry countered, wriggling his bottom against Draco's cock.

"Stop." He breathed, hand sliding along Harry's back, trying to distract himself. Draco pumped a squirt of lubricant on to his length, stroking once before shuddering and letting go. He spread the remainder around Harry's entrance, feeling him twitch against his fingers.

"Oh please." He whimpered, giving the blonde a feral look over his shoulder.

"Harry." He warned, catching his eye. Draco swallowed hard as the brunette giggled, shaking his rear once more. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles around his pucker. "Are you just trying to get me to hurt you?"

"Is that what you're gonna do?" Harry asked, biting his lip, watching Draco push damp blonde bangs back with his free hand. He dropped his voice to a low whisper, watching stormy eyes roll nearly all the way around as he spoke. "Well, you are supposed to be wrecking me, sir."

Draco let out a strangled sort of yelp, gripping himself and pushing into the boy, pressing his chest to Harry's back as he sank inside, feeling him shudder, screeching into the bedsheets. He growled against his ear. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Harry sobbed, turning his head to the side and yanking his glasses off, bottom stinging with the sudden intrusion. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." He whimpered as if it were a chant. "God, go slow."

Draco giggled against his ear, nibbling it as he moved carefully within the boy. "Oh, I thought I was supposed to be wrecking you?" He kissed along the curve of his neck, sucking the skin gently.

"You probably already have, honestly." Harry muttered, rutting his face into the sheets, trying to ease the pain he was feeling.

Draco sat up and eased back, spreading Harry slightly and checking for damage. "You're not bleeding or anything..." He added a little more lubricant to his length before carefully entering him once more, watching the brunette wince, jaw clicking shut. "That any better?"

Harry let out a long stream of air, reaching back and dragging the Adonis back down so they were melted together. He turned his head, looking at him. "If you go slow..."

He obeyed, stomach knotting slightly at the fact that he might have actually hurt him. Draco kissed his hairline, whispering how much he loved him, how happy he was to finally have him as his husband and how good he felt. He sealed their mouths together in a lanquid kiss, hearing Harry whimper finally with pleasure as he moved. "Finally?"

He nodded, grabbing Draco's hand and lacing their fingers. "Don't go hard."

Draco shifted, putting his knees between Harrys, spreading his thighs wide on the bed, allowing him to slide all the way in. He continued his slow pace, kissing along his neck and ear. "I love you so, so much."

"Merlin." Harry whined, squeezing his hand lightly as his tip brushed against the knot inside him. "I love you, too."

"Does it still hurt?" Draco murmured after a few moments of lazy strokes.

"Would you be upset if I said yes?" Harry replied, dragging his free hand through his hair.

Draco frowned, pulling away gently and rolling the boy over once more, crawling between his thighs and pressing their torsos together. He ran his hands through Harry's locks, giving him a few soft kisses. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kind of asked for it. I just didn't think you'd be that big." He said with a little smirk. Harry pushed platinum bangs from grey eyes. "I got carried away, that's for sure."

Draco giggled, nibbling his chin. "Yeah you did, awful mouthy too."

"Me? Mouthy? Mmm, that seems more your forte, Mr. Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes, then rolled his hips earning a soft whine. "I suppose you're right."

"Dray."

"Hmm?"

"Since I've got my glasses off..." He began, reaching between them and tugging a pink nipple. "Why don't you get up here and ride my face...so you can ride me later." Harry grinned wickedly as color burned across pale cheeks.

"That bloody mouth!" He muttered as he obeyed, scaling the brunette to settle his bottom near his face. Draco gripped the headboard lightly, knowing he would be shaking soon.

"Oh, you love this bloody mouth, Malfoy." He replied, dragging his tongue in a long line, earning a breathy cry. Harry slid his hands up the backs of tight thighs, spreading him and beginning a torturous round of licks, nibbles and sucks, cock twitching with each noise that fell from the blondes lips.

"Harry, for the love of God." He whimpered after some time, that tongue flicking just right, causing him to jolt with pleasure. Draco let a hand trail down, pushing Harry's sweaty bangs from closed green eyes. He shuddered as he felt the pink muscle enter him, stretching. "You're killing me."

He hummed softly, dragging his tongue forward, sucking each ball into his mouth. "Am I?" He giggled, swirling the tip of his tongue around Draco's head, earning a harsh jump. Harry slithered between parted thighs, sitting up against the headboard and bringing the blonde flush, hand smoothing up a muscled torso.

"Always." Draco muttered, leaning in and giving him a slow and thorough kiss, swirling their tongues together until he ran out of air.

"Mmm, well." He reached for the lube, coating his fingers and running them along a saliva slick entrance. "You're not dead yet, right?" He slipped them carefully inside, scissoring.

Draco rolled his eyes, pushing back on the digits slightly. "I suppose."

"Yeah, yeah...you ride those fingers, boy." Harry murmured, stretching him. He reached down circling his half hard cock and bringing the blonde back to life.

"Harry." He murmured, obeying the brunette and rolling his hips carefully.

"You are so hot." Harry praised softly, bringing him in for another round of lazy kisses, nibbling his lower lip until it was bright red. "You think you're ready?"

He nodded, running the tip of his tongue across a swollen lip as he moved away from the fingers. Draco reached back, giving Harry a slow stroke, gasping when he felt how solid he was.

"That's all for you." He countered, eyes dark as he grasped the lube once more.

"I love you." Draco whimpered, eyes roaming the flushed brunette under him, skin nearly golden in the flicker of the candlelight. He couldn't believe that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this little monster.

"I love you, too." Harry replied, letting out a quiet moan as he breached a tight entrance. "Holy fuck." He whispered after a few seconds.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, clenching, watching as Harrys jaw fell slack, head tilting back against the headboard.

"You are so _tight._ " He muttered, gripping himself tightly at his base as he continued to press inside.

Draco giggled, swaying his hips in a careful circle as he sank. "I've been doing some things."

"Dear Merlin." He blew out a stream of air, looking up at the smirking blonde. "What sort of things?"

"While I'm sitting at my desk, or wherever...I'll just sort of...tighten..."He repeated the action, watching with delight as Harry shivered. "And let go...until I get tired of it." Draco reached down, tugging gently at Harry's nipples, earning a whine. "You think it's doing any good, baby?"

"You were so tight before, my God, you think I'll be able to get it in?" Harry mumbled, giving the blonde a few sharp spanks.

"Oh, I think we'll be just fine, getting it all the way in." Draco murmured, settling his fists on either side of Harry, so their faces were close. He let out a soft, breathy giggle sure to drive The-Boy-Who-Lived insane as he rolled his hips upwards before sinking back down. "See?" He whispered, ghosting their lips together, watching as hooded eyes fluttered shut. "It's in just fine."

Harry gave him a few more spanks, looking up to see grey eyes feral, swollen mouth dropping open with a wanton moan. "Get it." He whispered.

Draco shook his head, letting out a heated growl before sealing their mouths together in a bruising kiss as he tucked his feet under Harry's thighs before starting an agonizing rhythm.

"Dray!" He gasped, toes curling with each slow pass.

"Harry!" He countered, eyes gleaming with mischief as he continued. He felt Harry twitch inside him, bumping across that bundle of nerves. Draco let out a soft moan. "Flex it like that again." He settled lower, letting Harry fill him to the brim.

Harry obeyed, watching as he repeated the action, color flashing across pale cheeks, jaw snapping shut. "Like that?"

"Exactly like that, damn." He whispered, gripping the bedsheets as he felt Harry begin to move within him, sliding across that knot. "This is so good."

Harry drug the tip of his tongue up Dracos' chin, shifting his knees up slightly, pumping. "You feel so good." He replied. Harry thrust slowly, heart thudding wildly behind his chest as he watched his husband coming undone, sweat soaked blonde locks falling into his face as his head tipped down. "You close?"

"Very." He murmured, lifting grey eyes to meet green.

"You gonna come for me?" Harry asked, sliding his hands along Draco's thighs and up his sides, dragging his fingernails lightly along his back, watching as grey eyes turned stormy, burning a hole through him.

"Yes." Draco whined, biting his raw lower lip and reaching for his aching cock, giving a few haphazard strokes before spilling across Harry's stomach, shuddering with the force of his orgasm.

Harry brought him close, brushing their lips together, but never kissing, letting their soft pants mingle together as he thrust upwards, his own completion nearing.

"Please." Draco whispered softly, cupping Harry's jaw in his hand, spurring him on.

He crumbled, streaming inside the blonde, body spazaming in an almost painful manner as he came. Harry kissed him languidly, hands roaming his back as he struggled to right his spinning world. "Wow." He managed to utter after what seemed like minutes of nothing but the sounds of their labored breathing filling the room.

"That's not a strong enough word, Harry." Draco teased, grinning against his mouth, willing his heartrate to settle into something less lethal. He wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck, nuzzling his ear. He felt almost overwhelmed with affection for him, swallowing hard as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. "I love you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I love you more, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco giggled, nibbling the ear. "Never."

Harry chuckled. "You're probably right."

He sat up slightly. "Probably? I'm always right." Draco let out a quiet whine, feeling Harry brush against that knot once more. "You're still so hard."

Harry gave him an evil little smirk, hand trailing down to grip a cheek tightly. "That I am."

"How?"

"Well, you did ask if I would be able to last two rounds..." Harry lilted, shifting up and laying the blonde on his back, staying within him, allowing Draco to wrap his legs loosely around Harrys'.

"That I did."

Harry pushed Draco's hands up above his head, lacing their fingers together as he rutted slowly against him, shivering at the shift from before, where it had been rushed and hungry, to languid and passionate. He trailed kisses along Draco's shoulder, up the curve of his neck, relishing the soft, breathy whimpers falling from his lovers lips.

"I love when you make love to me, Harry." Draco whispered.

He giggled quietly against his ear. "I love getting to make love to you, Draco." He continued his unhurried pace, letting go of Draco's hands and piling them into sweat soaked platinum locks. Harry felt his heart swell painfully behind his chest with devotion for blonde. "I love every single second I'm inside of you, every _single_ sound you make, all the whimpers and moans. Knowing that I'm the only one whose ever made you feel this way." He felt his breath catch in the back of his throat, emotion suddenly welling up. Harry felt hands cup his face, bringing their mouths together in a slow, tender kiss.

"You're my favorite." Draco repeated the sentiment he had uttered earlier during their ceremony. He brought green eyes to meet his, searching them, seeing they were glassy. "We can't be crying while we're having sex, Harry." He chided, giving him a soft smirk.

Harry pressed deeply inside him, watching that smirk slid off, lips parting in a wanton gasp. "I'm not crying, are you?"

Draco growled, tugging the hair at the nape of his neck. "No, but I will be if you keep doing that." He moaned as the Boy Wonder repeated the action, sliding perfectly along that knot. "Oh my God." He whispered.

"You think you're going to be able to come again?" Harry asked, looking down Draco circled himself. He continued to grind against him, each stroke agonizingly slow.

"Harry!" He cried out, feeling his face flush with pleasure. "And I believe so."

He giggled low and raspy in his throat. "That feel good, love?"

"It feels phenomenal." He whimpered, hand roaming Harry's back, bringing him in for another round of searing kisses.

"Phenomenal, hmm?"

"Harry!" He said in a choked out moan as the brunette hit that spot over and over. "Merlin, you're hitting me just right."

"You close?"

Draco nodded, pushing dark bangs back for what seemed like the dozenth time.

Harry sped his actions slightly, watching a red mouth drop open.

"No, no don't speed up!" He whispered, twitching hard in his hand.

"You want me to stay nice and slow?" Harry asked, orgasm beginning to pool low in his belly. He resumed his lazy strokes, watching as a fist was brought up to Dracos mouth, white teeth sinking into the flesh of his fingers.

"Yes, oh yes." He sobbed, eyes drifting shut as he struggled to keep from falling over the edge.

"I want you to look at me when you come." Harry commanded softly, watching blown grey eyes snap back open, strangled cry bursting from behind his fist as he suddenly came, seed spilling onto his stomach.

"Harry!"

Harry grinned, giving him a soft kiss, keeping his motion resolute as he felt his own completion burn through him, filling the blonde once more. "You're perfect." He whispered.

"You're perfect." Draco repeated, holding him close as tried to settle his racing heart.

"I love you, Mr. Malfoy."

"And, I, you, Mr. Malfoy."


End file.
